What Darren Doesn't Know
by aedy
Summary: RPF! From what Darren has gathered about Chris, it's a pretty safe bet that his friend's sexual/romantic experience is extremely limited or most likely non-existent. Full Summary inside. This is a Mark/Chris story!


**Title**: What Darren Doesn't Know...  
**Author**:  
**Characters**: Darren Criss, Chris Colfer, Mark Salling, Glee Cast  
**Warnings**: RPF Mark/Chris  
**Raiting**: PG  
**Summary**: _From what Darren has gathered about Chris, it's a pretty safe bet that his friend's sexual/romantic experience is extremely limited or most likely non-existent. Which is why, when he tries to make sure Chris is okay with some upcoming scenes, it's really weird when Chris just smiles at him fondly and pats his hand like Darren's the timid virgin._  
**Author's Notes**: This story is a fill from a prompt requested by an anonimous user. I hope you like it! For this story's sake, let's pretend that glee's set and Dalton's set are in the same place. Darren's crush on Heather, it's true, he said so himself in a recent interview. If you want to see pics of the t-shirts, go on my author's page, then follow the link to my livejournal!  
**Words Count**: 1668

* * *

  
When the script for the scene arrives, Darren's eyes widens for a moment because one thing was flirting with Chris and pretend to kiss while they were Blaine and Kurt, and one thing was Ryan deciding that they had to portrait teenaged boys more truthfully, therefore, they were going to have to do some heavy petting.

Now, Darren is twenty-three and had his fair share of petting with ladies before, like a lot, but Chris is barely twenty and always looking so damn adorable and innocent, that everyone looks at him as if they want nothing more than to pinch his cheeks.

So, when his eyes scan the pages full of sentences like "_Blaine caresses Kurt's back until reaching his butt_" or, "_Kurt kisses down Blaine's neck_," he starts to panic.

Darren hasn't known Chris for long, but from what he has gathered, he is pretty inexperienced, sure, he joked with Kristin Dos Santos about kissing boys in uniforms just not on the set, but he's pretty sure that it was just that… joking. After all, he has never seen him with a boy before or has heard him talking about anyone for that matter.

With the absolute certainty that Chris will feel uncomfortable if they don't discuss the scenes they are going to have to film beforehand, Darren starts to go around the set looking for him. As luck would have it though, he's nowhere to be seen.

While looking for the other actor, he runs into Lea, she's pretty much Chris' BFF, so he asks her if she has any idea where the actor is. Lea smiles at him and simply says, "He's late. He's always late in the morning."

"But it's past ten?"

"He doesn't have a lot of scenes since Kurt transferred to Dalton, so he sleeps until late or wanders around. Try ask Dianna, maybe she's with him." With that, Lea waves at him and hurries up to go film another Finchel drama scene.

Determined to discuss the scenes with Chris before they have to film in two days, Darren keeps looking for his friend while keeping his eyes open to spot Dianna, Jenna or Mark because if you want to catch Chris, they're the safest bets.

However, while he's wandering around, he runs into Heather and he gets quickly distracted because she's trying some complicated dance moves and he just loves watching her dance. He has a crush on the girl after all.

When he feels someone bumping into him, he turns around finding Dianna.

"Sorry, I was reading my script and didn't see you," she says, apologetically.

Darren smiles at her saying that it's nothing and then asks for Chris. The blond actress sighs heavily and then shakes her head. "He's probably somewhere with Mark." Then, mumbling something under her breath, she walks away.

Deciding that maybe he should just wait for Chris to show up at work, he goes to the trailer where the coffee and the breakfast stuff is held, and pours himself a big cup of coffee while glancing at the script in his hand like it's something evil. He's about to step out of the trailer when the door opens and Chris walks in.

He's wearing a military green t-shirt way too big to fit his body and decorated with six different types of birds he doesn't even know the names of. Darren pulls his eyes away from the horrible draw when Chris mumbles a "Good morning."

He doesn't sound sleepy, so Darren briefly wonders if he was in his trailer catching on some sleep or someplace else. "Hey, Chris, I was looking for you," he says, cheerfully.

Chris nods and walks over to the table to choose something to eat for breakfast even though it's almost 11 am. "Tell me," he says, pouring himself some latte and grabbing two donuts.

"Did you get the new scripts?"

"Nope, I've just got up." Chris turns around, taking a bite from his chocolate-covered donut and then taking a big gulp of his latte. "Why?"

And now Darren feels nervous. He gets closer to Chris like he doesn't want anyone to hear what he's about to say even though they are the only two people in the trailer. "Ryan wants to make us look more like normal teenagers so we will have to do some heavy petting."

Chris arches and eyebrow and Darren is slightly confused. "And why do you want to talk to me about it?"

"I figured that maybe you could feel uncomfortable with this sort of things."

"Why? You're a boy, I'm gay, you should be the one feeling uncomfortable."

"But it's heavy petting," he repeats, like Chris didn't even say anything. "And you are so inexperienced and…"

Chris pats the hand that Darren currently has on his forearm and smiles at him fondly and Darren suddenly feels like he isn't getting a joke or something. Then, Chris turns around, grabs another donut and walks out of the trailer leaving Darren feeling so confused that he doesn't even know what to say.

However, no matter how weirdly unaffected by the scenes they have to film Chris appears, Darren still thinks that they need to discuss their script and so, the morning after, he's once again wandering around the set looking for the boy. But the other actor is late once again and today he had a scene to film at 9 and it's already past 10.

He's almost on his way to Chris' trailer when said actor comes up behind him from the opposite direction. Darren is confused for a moment and opens his mouth to ask where he was, but his eyes are once again drawn to his friend's t-shirt. This morning, it's a brown one with a splash of white, black and light-blue paint that form the shape of a Humming Bird. Once again, the t-shirt is way too big for Chris and Darren really wonders why he goes around wearing something so kitsch and in the wrong size. Plus, this morning, Chris' hair is messy.

"Hey, Darren."

"Hey. Look, can we talk about those scenes?"

Chris sighs heavily and nods. "Can we do it over a coffee? I need to wake up."

"You were late this morning," Darren says, while they start making their way over to Chris' trailer.

"Yeah I was sleeping."

"But you just came from the opposite direction of your trailer," Darren can't help but say.

"Yeah, I did." Chris simply replies and Darren thinks that maybe Chris is blushing.

However, before they can reach the actor's trailer, they are intercepted by Lea and Dianna. "Chris, you have to come with us," they say, giggling and before either of the two boys can say a word, the girls grab one arm each and drag Chris away.

At this point, Darren is pretty sure that he can't do anything about the scenes and resigns to just wait until the next day when they will have to shoot.

Later that day, while the filming hours are over and he's on his way to his trailer, he decides to go pay Mark a visit since it's been a while since they last had a chance to chat. He's a few feet away from the man's trailer when the door swings open. Darren's eyes widen when he sees who steps out of it.

Chris descends the three steps and when he's about to touch ground he stumbles and a tanned arm sneaks out from the trailer and grabs his t-shirt to steady him. Now, Darren knows perfectly well to whom that arm belongs to and while part of his brain tells him that after all Chris and Mark are really good friend, he decides that something is weird about the exchange, so he spies on them from behind a trailer.

Chris turns around and smiles and then Mark is getting out of the trailer as well. His arms slide around Chris' waist and tugs him up against his own body. He gives Chris a lopsided grin and then leans his forehead against his.

Darren is suddenly feeling like he's intruding on something really private and he's about to turn around and leave, but he's too curious to see what's going to happen and so he stays where he is and blushes when Mark leans down and his lips connect with Chris in a slow kiss.

Chris wounds his arms around Mark's neck to pull him closer and the tanned boy tightens his hold around his boy's waist trying to get closer and Chris is almost pulled on his tiptoes. Then, he pulls back and disentangle himself from Mark's arms and laughs.

Mark catches his hand and entwines their fingers for a moment before letting him go. Chris turns around then, ready to walk away, and Darren see that he's once again wearing a t-shirt way too large. This time it's black and the bird on it is drawn in white. He notices how Mark doesn't get back inside his trailer until Chris turns around and waves at him.

Suddenly, Darren gets the t-shirts, the showing up late at work, Dianna's "_He's probably somewhere with Mark_" and the pat on his hand in the trailer, and he can't help but laugh, because he was worried that Chris was going to feel uncomfortable doing some petting scenes when it looks like he's not so inexperienced as Darren thought.

The next morning, when Chris shows up barely in time and is wearing his Dalton uniform, Darren can't help but smile at him and tell him, "You could have said something about a boyfriend before I embarrassed myself more."

Chris doesn't even pretend not to know what his friend is talking about, but simply smiles and says, "So now we know how to get through the scenes."

"We do?" Darren asks, just as Ryan tells them to take their places on scene.

"Yeah. I imagine Mark and you can imagine Heather."

They look at each other and then laugh.


End file.
